This present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hardy, bush type plant of the miniature rose class. This new variety was created in a greenhouse in Englishtown, N.J., by crossing the following two rose plants:                The seed parent is an unnamed, unintroduced red and white seedling, from this same breeding program.        The pollen parent is ‘BENmjul’ (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/035,940, abandoned).        
The primary goal of this breeding program is to produce unique roses with award winning hybrid tea form on comparable plants and with public appeal. To achieve this goal, roses are selected for this hybridizing program primarily for their award winning hybrid tea form.
How that relates to the new rose: The seed parent and the pollen parent are both roses bred by the inventor and have exhibition hybrid tea flower form. The pollen parent is a miniature rose plant with blooms of hybrid tea form in a miniature size, which went on to be introduced for sale to the public. The seed parent did have perfect hybrid tea flower form but the plant was not of desirable size. Hopes were to acquire its flower form only, which was successful in this cross.
This present invention bares resemblance to its pollen parent in the well-branched plant habit, the size and shape of the prickles and perhaps in the fact that the reverse of the petals of the pollen parent are flushed white.
Differences: The seed parent was overall a much larger and more sprawling plant and with larger blooms. The pollen parent has dark red petals with a flushed white reverse, the new invention has white petals with dark red edges; this new invention also has smaller buds and flowers each with more petals on a smaller & more compact plant.
Asexual reproduction by cuttings of this new variety in Rowley, Mass., Englishtown, N.J., and Arroyo Grande, Calif. shows that all distinguishing characteristics of this rose continually come true to form.